A Small World
by BTRhpgeek21
Summary: Kendall is in Paris, France searching for his long lost love Jo. He's at a cafe where he meets a stranger who reminds him of Jo in many ways. Is it possible she's been there in front of him all this time?


**_Hey guys! This is my play for my final in Creative Writing and since I used Kendall and Jo as the characters, I thought I'd upload it for you guys to read! Its set in an AU so it's different! R&R! -xoxo Tak_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Title: A Small World<strong>

**Characters: KENDALL- A twenty year old who doesn't pay attention to the important things, but once he strings things together he knows what's going on. He's very oblivious to obvious things. He's in Paris searching for his long lost love, Jo.**

**JO- A twenty year old who is fluent in French. She is intelligent and picks things up fast. She makes things obvious and likes to pretend she doesn't know what is going on. She also uses sarcasm a lot. She's been living in Paris for the past four years and recognizes Kendall immediately upon seeing and hearing him. She enjoys messing with Kendall.**

(_Lights open on a small classy café in Paris, France. KENDALL, around the age of 20 sits at the tables outside of the café sipping a latte and reading a book. JO, around the age of 20 sits at an opposite table facing his direction with same book in hand, reading. KENDALL is in a plaid shirt, blue jeans, gray beanie, and skate shoes. JO is in a floral blouse, skirt, glasses, and sandals. Her hair is in a side ponytail that rests on her shoulder. The two people are unaware of the other. A waiter walks out of the café' door with a tray of food for both characters. The WAITER walks over to the KENDALL first placing the wrong order on the table. The WAITER then proceeds to put KENDALL's order at JO's table. KENDALL looks away from the book and to his plate._)

KENDALL: (_Waves over to the waiter._) Excuse me, waiter!

WAITER: (_rushes over to_ KENDALL.) Oui monsieur?

KENDALL: I think you brought me the wrong order. (_Gestures to his plate. The_ WAITER _opens his mouth to reply but_ JO _calls him over as well.)_

JO: (_in perfect French_) Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais vous m'avez apporté le mauvais ordre.

WAITER: (_Walks over to _JO,_ leaving _KENDALL_ enraged._) Je suis terriblement désolé. Je vais corriger cela.

KENDALL: (_Gets out of chair and walks over to_ JO _and the_ WAITER.) Uh I'm sorry miss, but I was talking to him first.

JO: (_Surprised. She looks at_ KENDALL _as though she has seen him before._) Oh, I didn't even notice anyone else here. I apologize for that.

WAITER: (_Looks at_ JO's _plate and then at the two of them_.) Aha! (In poor English.) Sorry I must of, how you say, mixed the orders, no?

KENDALL: I think that's exactly what happened. (_Looks at the plate on_ JO's _table. He notices she is reading the same book. The_ WAITER _goes back to_ KENDALL's _table to pick his order and switch it with_ JO's.) Oh you're reading that book too?

JO:(_Looks at book._) Oh yeah. A friend of mine a few years back gave it to me and told me to read it, but I never really got a chance to read it. It was his favorite.

KENDALL: No way! It's my favorite book too! (_He sits down in front of_ JO. _The_ WAITER _walks back to_ KENDALL _and_ JO, _and places_ JO's _order on the table. He leaves_ KENDALL's _order at the table as well and walks back inside._)

JO: I really like it so far.

KENDALL: Well your friend has good taste. (_There is a moment of awkward silence._ KENDALL's _hands are placed on top of the table while _JO's _are on her lap, under the table._) So, what's an American girl like you doing in Paris?

JO: I moved here a few years back for a high school exchange-student thing and (_looking around the area._) fell in love with the city. (_Looks back at_ KENDALL _to see if he's paying attention._) What about you? What brought you here?

KENDALL: I'm actually looking for an old friend of mine. She came here years back and never returned. (_Looks down and twiddles thumbs_.)

JO: I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll find her. (KENDALL _looks with smile on his face._)

KENDALL: So what's your favorite part in the book?

JO: I like the part where the main character meets the girl who he was looking for, but doesn't realize it. (_Looks directly into_ KENDALL's _eyes_.)

KENDALL: I like that part too, but my favorite has to be the part where the girl figures it out before him, but pretends she doesn't so he can remember himself.

JO: (_aside._) If only you realized it quicker than him.

KENDALL: Did you say something?

JO: (_Shakes head._) No of course not! So tell me more about your friend.

KENDALL: I don't really think you'd be interested in.

JO: Try me!

KENDALL: Well her name is Jo and she's around the same age as me and we were the best of friends. I sorta kinda loved her too. (_Looks down, blushing_) More than just a friend.

JO: (_Smirks._) Well then why didn't you ever tell her that?

KENDALL: Because I wasn't sure if she loved me back.

JO: Well then why don't you ask her?

KENDALL: (_Looks up confused._) How can I do that when she left and I don't even know where she is?

JO: Well you came all the way here to find her, so you know where to start. I'm sure (_emphasizing_) if you just opened your eyes and looked around, you'll find her.

KENDALL: Paris is kind of a really big city! It'll take me months!

JO: Maybe she's closer than you think. (_Leans in closer to him_)

KENDALL: How is that possible? She might not even be in Paris anymore.

JO: (_Rolls eyes and shakes head, becoming impatient_) Maybe she's right in front of you!

KENDALL: (_Gives_ JO _a strange look._) You know, you're weird. Its as if you know something, but won't tell me.

JO: (_Sarcastic_) What would ever give you that idea. (_She begins to eat._)

KENDALL: You're giving off a strange vibe. You kind of remind me of my friend in that way. She used to be sarcastic and witty. She also loved to troll me by pretending she didn't know something, when she really did. (_Looks down at thumbs again._) I miss her more now.

JO: I'm sorry about your friend. (_Rises to leave._) But you know if you didn't make it so easy for her to troll you in that sense, then you would have already found her by now.

KENDALL: (_Looks back up_.) What do you mean?

JO: (_Pretends to look at watch.)_ I have to go, but just think about everything that I have said to you. You'll figure it out eventually Kendall. (_Walks over to a different table behind_ KENDALL _so that she is nearby but still hidden to him. She quietly sits and continues reading_.)

KENDALL: (_Whispers_) What does that even mean, "Think about everything I have said to you?" (_Thinks hard for a good minute. Mutters things as he thinks_.) Wait a minute! (_Jumps out of seat_. JO _turns head slightly to hear_ KENDALL _better. She has a broad smile on her face._ KENDALL _continues to talk to him self aloud_.) But how could she have… And how did I not… What just happened! I need to go find her fast before I lose her again! (_Turns around and discovers _JO _sitting there still. He walks over to her, standing right behind her. He puts his hand above her shoulder ready to tap her, but she interrupts with out looking back and keeping focused on the book._)

JO: Took you long enough.

KENDALL: How in the world did you recognize me, but I didn't recognize you?

JO: Maybe because I pay attention to everything that I hear and you tend to zone out on all the important things you've heard. (_Turns around to face him_.)

KENDALL: You know what! You think you are so smart and in the end I hate when you're right. (_Shakes head in defeat. Sits across from Jo_.)

JO: I would have thought you'd at least get it when I said your name, but once again, Kendall is the king of being oblivious.

KENDALL: I can't help it sometimes!

JO: (_Sarcastically nods head_.) Yeah okay.

KENDALL: I just can't believe I've found you, after all these years.

JO: It's a small world. (_Shrugs shoulders_.) I still can't believe you've failed to do one more thing.

KENDALL: (_Furrows eyebrows_) What's that?

JO: (_Rolls eyes_.) I love you too. (_Kendall smiles._)

(_Black out_.)


End file.
